hi! I wrote a story....yet again without a title..
by SpeedBump
Summary: um...so...after having been criticized for my summaries:)....I decided to edit my story!..and that means the summary too...so...what happens when Ginny gets REALLY tired and she's stuck with Harry all night?...well mebby not ALL night, but, you know...:)


Anyways...got to be reading my story and felt it could use some changes and editing...:)...Lord knows I don't edit unless there's some horrible accident and I can't upload...:)...so...this is when I edit, when my story has already been hung out for all the world to see my horrible mistakes...:D...  
  
(Iown nothin'...:))  
  
Ginny sat in the smallest, shabbiest armchair in the Gryffindor Common room. It was her favorite chair and everyone knew it. It was were she did all her homework. But she wasn't doing homework now. No, Ginny was sprawled in her chair sleeping in a most undignified manner, one that would have caused her mother's eyebrows to rise. She was tired. It had been another all-nighter down in the common room for her and the other sixth years. They had been preparing for a huge Potions exam, and unlike the class before them they were trying to actually get a good grade in the class, not just squeak by and blame it on the teacher. (A/N: the Author would like to point out that she has NO IDEA what kind of people do this sort of thing....certainly not HER!....:D)   
  
Ginny snorted softly in her sleep and shifted, causing hair to creep slowly across her face. This change in position was not lost upon a certain pair of eyes which hurriedly flicked back down to their charms homework before two bickering companions could notice the previous direction they had taken.   
  
Hermione sighed explosively and snapped her book shut.  
  
"Anyways, this argument is not helping matters. You two have quidditch practice, and I have some different homework to finish." Ron sighed and watched her closely for a minute as Harry pretended he was somewhere else.   
  
"All right, see you then. Coming Harry?" he asked as he stood.  
  
"Sure, sure. Be right there." Harry looked up and nodded.  
  
Ron jogged up the stairs and disappeared into the boy's dormitory. Harry sighed and stepped off the bench, pulling his Firebolt with him. His gear was already at the field. He nodded to Hermione and stepped over the bench and loitered by the door, once in a while catching sight of a bright flash of red in the back of the herd of armchairs.   
  
Ron re-appeared in his quidditch gear, dragging his broom. Harry waited for him near the portrait hole and Ron jumped down the last few stairs and jogged towards him. He skidded to a halt in the middle of the arm chairs and redoubled back on his path. He stopped by Ginny's chair and impatiently shook her shoulders. Harry approached as Ginny slowly raised her head and fixed Ron with a glare that could have killed like a knife through hot ice. (A/N: or something like that....:D)  
  
"What, do you want?" Her voice was low and garbled by sleep. Ron grabbed her hand and began hauling her upwards.  
  
"Come on Gin, you're the healer for our team, you gotta be at the practice." Ginny groaned and her eyes slid closed again as Ron got her upright. Harry stepped forwards and took her other hand. Ron nodded his thanks and went back to trying to persuade Ginny that she needed to walk forwards.   
  
Eventually they got her situated between them, her arms passed over their shoulders. After much cajoling from Ron, Hermione agreed to follow with their equipment. As they exited the castle, Ginny suddenly straightened and took a deep breath in. Ron and Harry paused and her eyes opened.   
  
"Wha-?" Ron released his hold on his sister and jostled her shoulder, peering into her slitted eyes. Harry slid his arm across her waist as Ginny leaned upon him heavily. Ron chaffed her free hand and spoke anxiously.  
  
"Gin! Come on, wake up! You've got to watch the practice match tonight. Wake up!" Ginny rubbed her eyes and stumbled away from Harry. Harry kept his hand a few inches from where it had been incase she lost her precarious balance.   
  
"alrigh-, I'm up, I'm up!" Ginny mumbled barely coherently. Ron grinned, satisfied that he had done his job, and grabbed his equipment from Hermione.   
  
"Thanks Hermione! See you tonight!" He called over his shoulder as he disappeared into the lighted pitch where the team was already circling. Harry gave Herminone an apologetic glance, Ron was always extremely keyed up about Quidditch since he had made Captain of the school team two years ago. Hermione just sighed and shrugged.   
  
"I must return to the castle. You think you can manage with out his royal big-headedness?" She gestured at Ginny who was barely managing to stand, her eyes slowly closing. Harry accepted his Firebolt from her, and nodded.   
  
"See you Hermione." She smiled and walked off down the path back to the castle. She turned back and called, .   
  
"Just try not to let him fall off his broom with excitement." Harry grinned and waved, turning his attention back to Ginny just in time to catch her as she fell into him.  
  
"Whoa! Easy there Gin." He muttered as his hands found purchase on her robes. She grabbed onto his robes and her eyes slid halfway open and closed again as she sighed.   
  
"Sorry." Her voice was slurred and muffled. "The ground keeps moving." Harry laughed as he hooked his arm around her waist and began walking with her towards the field.   
  
"Come on Gin, let's get to the big field out there and you can sleep for a good three hours while your brother tortures us all with drills." Ginny snorted.  
  
"Stupid moron. All he thinks about anymore is his blasted drills." Harry grinned.   
  
"That's for sure Gin, your brother is quidditch crazy." Ginny smiled into his shoulder.  
  
"Mum got mad at him 'cause all his letters home are about quidditch and new plays. Won't let him use the word anymore." Harry smiled as they reached the field. He looked down at Ginny who was leaning against his shoulder with her eyes closed, her breathing deep and even.   
  
"We're here. You think you can manage the stairs, or do you want me to fly you up?" He asked, watching her face to make sure she hadn't really fallen asleep. Ginny's eyes flicked open a bit and then closed.   
  
"I'll manage. Thanks Harry." Harry smiled as she slowly detached herself from his shoulder and wobbled towards the stairs to the stands. She made it to the entrance and paused, holding the frame. Harry smiled, she was really tired. He followed her up and took her arm.   
  
"Come on Gin, I'll take you." She nodded and "um-hmm"-ed and let him place her on his broom. He got on behind her and put a arm around her waist. Ginny leaned back into him, her head resting back on his shoulder. He pushed off gently and ducked through the pillars under the stands.   
  
Inside the field Harry could see the familiar figures of his team moving in the center of the well-lighted area. He spurred his Firebolt upwards and Ginny fell back against him, here head rolling loosely on his shoulder. Her hair brushed his face, some of it streamed past his shoulders. It was a very dark red, not as orange as Ron's.   
  
Harry reached the stands platform and hovered next to a seat on the bottom row. He prodded Ginny in the ribs.   
  
"Come on Gin, off you get." She sighed reluctantly, but roused herself from his, well, Harry didn't like to say it, but, from his arms. She grabbed the side of the partition and pulled herself towards it. Harry, seeing how he could assist, grabbed the back of her belt through her robes and hoisted her in the direction she was clambering. With a few grunts Ginny was safely installed in her place in the stands. Plainly exhausted, her eyes bobbed open and she eyed Harry fuzzily.   
  
"Thanks, Harry."   
  
"Sure thing Gin." Harry grinned. Ron hollered his name from across the field and Harry turned to go. Ginny closed her eyes again and muttered,   
  
"If you get hurt, be sure to scream really loud, else you might not get healed." Harry laughed, surprised, and turned his broom towards Ron and the forty million drills that were waiting for him.   
  
  
Ron barely noticed his entrance, but he sure didn't miss him during practice. Harry stared longingly at the ground as he ran through the hundredth Seeker drill. It was not for long though, because Harry had a plan. He was going to take a dive, claim he sprained a wrist and spend the rest of the practice watching. It was foolproof, it was masterful, it was pure genius, it was- the best his tired and desperate brain could manage.  
  
On the next diving pass Harry waited until he was a few feet off the ground and let himself slip off his broom to roll in the grass. He let out a loud groan as he came to rest, holding his wrist. Ron swooped down to land beside him.   
  
"Hey Harry, what happened? Are you all right?" He questioned. Harry frowned anxiously.   
  
"I dunno, my wrist feels funny. I think I sprained it." Ron frowned consernedly and ran his fingers over it.   
  
"Do you think you could manage?" He asked, trying to turn Harry's wrist different directions. Harry remembered to wince appropriately. Harry shrugged.   
  
"I dunno. Maybe I should get it checked out." He tried to keep his voice neutral, so Ron wouldn't suspect he was faking. Ron sighed and helped him up and back onto his Firebolt.  
  
"All right, go see Ginny." he said.   
  
Harry smiled and kicked off, soaring up in a steep climb towards Ginny's small figure in the empty stands. He pulled up above her holding his wrist. Ginny was still leaning back with her eyes closed, but at least she wasn't obviously asleep. Harry cleared his throat and her eyes slowly opened. He smiled and slid off his broom, standing in front of her. Her eyes were more lucid and there was a hint of an answering smile at the corner of her mouth.  
  
"Had a little accident I see." She muttered sarcastically. Harry shrugged noncommittally and Ginny sighed. "I'll bet a butterbeer that it's not really sprained." Harry grinned guiltily and flopped into the seat beside her.   
  
"Come on Gin. What's it worth to you?" Ginny watched him lazily between her eyelashes. Harry smiled charmingly and Ginny felt her heartbeat quicken. Ordinarily, she wouldn't even dare look at him for fear of blushing or knocking something over, but she was remarkably tired and she didn't feel like pushing her shields and masks into place. He'd been her brother's friend, and thereby aware of her existence for about 7 years now. Nothing she could do was gonna make him think of her as anything different. She relaxed, for once, in his presence.   
  
"Are you serious?" She cracked an eye open to peer at him. He was watching her expressionlessly, his eyes somehow guarded and she knew they were both thinking of the same thing. He was silent and for a heartbeat Ginny was afraid. Then he glanced back out at his teammates scurrying around to Ron's orders.   
  
"Sure. It's got to be better than more drills." He smiled at her and Ginny had to close her eyes again. Ginny thought hard. What, besides the obvious, could she ask for?  
  
"Fine then, I'll tell Ron that I don't know how to heal sprains if I get a ride on your Firebolt." (A/N:I know that shouldn't make me snicker, BUT!.....(snickering)...:)) Harry grinned and held out his hand.   
  
"Done." Ginny smiled back at him and shook his hand. Ron's voice rang out.   
  
"HARRY! HOW IS IT?" Harry shook his head.   
  
"SPRAINED! SHE DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO HEAL IT, BUT SHE SAYS IT JUST NEEDS REST!" Even from here they could see Ron frowning. He turned his broom and came towards them.   
  
"Uh-oh. Um, Ginny." Harry's voice was a little worried. Ginny sighed.   
  
"I'll handle it." Harry frowned and began massaging his wrist. Ron pulled up by them in the stands and looked hard at Ginny.   
  
"Ginny! Are you SURE you don't know how to mend sprains?" His voice was sharp and Harry was strongly reminded of Percy. Ginny sighed exasperatedly and fixed Ron with a level stare.   
  
"Quite sure. He just needs some ice and rest. He'll be fine by tomorrow." her voice carried a hint of ice and irritation. Ron looked doubtful, but Ginny glowered at him and in the end he accepted it. He smiled.  
  
"Well, be sure you do both of those Harry, we have a match on Saturday." Harry nodded and Ron retreated to the melee that was going on in the center of the field.   
  
  
Harry released a large breath and sat back in his chair. He looked at Ginny who had her eyes closed again.   
  
"I feel I owe you-" He began, prepared to make a most grateful thank-you, but Ginny muffledly broke in. (A/N: Okay....I'm just gonna start making up words...just smile and nod and you'll know what I mean...:))  
  
"That's right you owe me, you big faker." Harry was a bit taken aback as he had never really talked to Ginny by herself when she wasn't blushing or knocking someone or something over. His confusion must have shown in his face because Ginny opened her eyes and laughed and closed them again. Harry watched her for a long moment, suddenly intrigued.  
  
"Oh really? Well I think it's my due for getting you up here, or doesn't that count for anything?" he asked.  
  
"Pssh! I could have made it on my own. We're not even." She answered, her eyes still closed. Harry raised his eyebrows.  
  
"We're not?" His voice was highly skeptical. Ginny stared at him, puzzled.   
  
"If anything you're the one who owes me." Ginny rolled her eyes at him.   
  
"And how do you figure that?" Harry shrugged and waved his hand.  
  
"Oh, you know. That whole thing about saving your life, that's all." Ginny was very still as she stared at her hands which were clenched in her lap. Harry glanced at her, his smile fading. "Gin?" He questioned softly. Ginny glanced at him briefly and took a deep breath, trying to calm her shaking breath. She tried to smile wryly at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's not the happiest of memories." The barest tremor of her voice betrayed the emotion in her eyes. Harry's eyes became dark with worry and he leaned closer to her and covered her hand with his own, as a brother might, he reminded himself.   
  
"I'm sorry, are you all right?" Ginny took a deep breath, and glanced at him, her eyes unreadable. She looked back at her hands and swallowed hard and nodded hesitantly.  
  
"I think so." Harry nodded and turned back to the playing field, and silence descended between them. Harry fidgeted in his seat, and Ginny played with her hands. Finally Ginny felt she had to ask.  
  
"Harry, do you ever have nightmares about, well, him?" Harry glanced at her sidelong in the dimness of the stadium seating. He sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
  
"Yeah." He muttered. "Yeah, I do." It was not something he had told anyone, for fear of worrying Ron or Hermione. Ginny relaxed and stared at her hands again.  
  
"So do I." Harry raised his head and stared at her profile in the lamp light.  
  
"You do?" He blurted, not thinking. Ginny smiled softly down at her hands.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Harry watched her for another long moment and she glanced at him a bit shyly before returning to her contemplation of her hands. "Not very often, but I still have them." Harry nodded and looked back out at the field. He was quiet for a moment before he began abruptly with,  
  
"What do you have to have nightmares about?" Ginny glanced at him, astonished and Harry continued. "You missed all the swords, and blood, and guts, and wizardry, and giant serpents, and all of the scary stuff." Ginny snorted and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please! I was killing chickens and setting that giant snake thing on people when you and Ron and Hermione were sitting in Moaning Mertyl's bathroom thinking it was Draco Malfoy!" Harry shrugged and made a skeptical noise.  
  
"I don't know. That's not too scary." Ginny snorted indignantly and met his gaze, her eyes flashing.  
  
"I saw the Dark Lord himself!" Harry shrugged nonchalantly again.  
  
"So did I. He wasn't that scary. He was much scarier the year before." He teased. Ginny gave him a dirty look, then smiled at him.  
  
"Yeah, but did you ever get advice from the Dark Lord, Voldemort himself, on your love life?" Harry raised his eyebrows and glanced at her where she sat, yet again with her eyes closed. The light haloed her hair around her face.   
  
"You did that?" Ginny's eyes slid open the barest fraction of an inch.  
  
"He was a talking diary. I talked to him about my love life." Harry smiled at her closed eyes.  
  
"What love life?" Ginny's eyes remained closed, but her foot found contact with Harry's shin. Harry swore and Ginny smiled.  
  
"You know, for a healer, you're awfully abusive." He muttered, rubbing his shin where Ginny had kicked him. Ginny tutted at him.  
  
"Poor baby." Harry glared at her,  
  
"Shouldn't you be blushing or knocking something over?" He said maliciously. Ginny glared right back and countered with,  
  
"Oh please, I got over you years ago." Harry narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Is that a fact?" Ginny returned his gaze without flinching.  
  
"It's certifiable." Her voice was just as brisk as his was. Harry narrowed his eyes even more.  
  
"Well," He continued. "that's good to know." She tilted her chin slightly.  
  
"Isn't it though?" Harry was about to reply or grin, we wasn't sure which when the lights suddenly cut out. Ginny held his gaze for an instant longer through the dark before she sat up and looked around. Harry followed suit. The field was eerily quiet. They sat there for a minuet, watching the mist swirl in as the moon rose. Finally Ginny sighed and stood up. Harry watched her as she stretched in the moonlight and turned to face him. He broke his eyes away with effort as she leaned closer to him. He focused on his hands in his lap as Ginny reached over him and grabbed his broom from where it leaned against the seat next to him. Harry watched her face, so close to his own, but she avoided his gaze.   
  
It took Harry a minuet to react, but he grabbed the broom's tail and frowned at Ginny in the dark.  
  
"What do you think you are doing?" Ginny swallowed visibly and answered, her voice a tad higher than usual.   
  
"I do believe this was our agreement." Harry sighed and stood next to her by the edge of the partition.   
  
"Fine. Go on and take your ride." Ginny swung up and over the side, hovering just by Harry's feet. He watched her adjusting herself to the Firebolt's feel and grip, the moonlight glinting off her hair and silhouetting her profile against the mist that had swirled in after the lights had gone off. She glanced at him in the dark and he could feel her smile and then she was off.   
  
Harry swung his legs over the side of the partition and watched her streak across the pitch. The moonlight caught at her hair as she flashed past him, sending him tumbling onto the bottom of the stands trying to keep out of her way. He could hear her laughing as she pulled a steep turn around the goal posts. He sighed and got up on the partition yet again, just as Ginny pulled up, breathless and laughing, her hair tangled from a wild ride. She shivered and glanced at the ground far below.   
  
"Harry, please. I'm no good at piecing together splattered bodies." Harry grinned and swung his legs. She rolled her eyes and continued, "Well?" Harry swung his legs and answered,  
  
"Well what?" She maneuvered the broom closer to him.  
  
"Hop on then." Harry sighed as he clumsily swung his leg over the broom.  
  
"Let me get this straight," He muttered as she helpfully grabbed the edge of the stands to pull the broom closer. "You're giving me a ride on my own broom?" She smiled and pulled the broom into a steep dive, which forced Harry to catch her waist and once again hold on by her belt.   
  
"It would appear so." Harry sighed and Ginny tried to force herself to breath again, but she pulled a sharp swooping turn through the stand's support columns and Harry decided that disrupting any sense of formality was far better than falling off and he grabbed her waist. All her breath seemed to be able to do was escape in little puffing gasps. She righted the broom and Harry's grip relaxed but did not transfer back to her belt, as she could not help noticing.   
  
She pulled the broom up sharply and slid off, glad that it was dark so that Harry could not she her blushing furiously. Harry slid forwards on the broom to his proper seat and hovered near her as she began walking, not looking at him. He slid off the broom as well and walked beside her, the broom over his shoulder. The silence spread between them. Harry finally spoke.  
  
"Hey Gin." He paused and Ginny stared at him. He smiled and leaned closer to her. She watched him, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Yes?" He smiled.  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that you're over me?" Ginny's eyes fell to the path they were on and her cheeks warmed. Even in the dark Harry could see that. She moved forward on the path, ahead of him. Harry caught her hand and spun her around to face him. Her face was serious and her eyes sparked in the moonlight.  
  
"When," Her voice was breathless and low. "when have I been anything but your best friend's little sister?" Harry was quiet for a moment.  
  
"When you were busy being my nurse and my partner in crime, not to mention my reason for detention with Snape." Harry smiled and moved closer to her as she glared at him.  
  
"Why do you do things like that?" She asked. Harry grinned,  
  
"Things like what?" Ginny sighed and pulled restlessly on her arm which Harry still had control of. He put his other hand around her wrist and she glared at him again.  
  
"Say just the right thing." Her voice was soft and gentle. Harry smiled and drew her closer to him. Her eyes slowly widened and she turned red again. Harry smiled.  
  
"Just to make you blush." Ginny blushed again and made a horrible face at him. The began walking back to the castle, their hands clasped, forgotten, between them.   
  
"So, Gin." He paused and she slowly raised her eyes to his again. "What did the Dark Lord say about me?" Ginny glared at him and blushed more.   
  
"That you ought to be shot with your own wand for heartlessly playing with a poor little first year's heart." Harry smiled   
  
"Funny, he didn't say anything about fifth years." Ginny laughed and stepped on Harry's toes. Harry smiled and kissed her. Ginny froze for a long moment, staring at the paved walk. Then she flashed Harry with a smile and took off for the castle, giggling like a schoolgirl. Harry watched her go, picked up his broom and followed Ginny, whistling to himself. The tune carried out over the Enchanted Forest and up towards the moon and the clouds that lay beyond it.  
  
  
  
SO.....I hope that was better...mebby, mebby not...:D..anywho...HARRY AND GINNY FOR-EV-ER!....:)....here are a few more funnies...  
  
"Cowboy Take me Away should've originally been called Cowboy, Keep Your Hands off my D*mn Sister."--Charlie Robison, talking about the song Martie Maguire wrote for her sister and Charlie's wedding. Martie was just the slightest bit protective of Emily when Charlie started dating her....:D  
  
"I want to die peacefully and in my sleep like my Grandfather, not screaming and yelling like the other people in the car with him."--who knows...:D  
  
"While some were shocked at the story that Lindsay once kicked Alexandra Stevenson's bag across the locker room, Davenport's friends nod knowingly. "That totally sounds like Lindsay," says Rennae Stubbs. "She's great but she doesn't stand for any s**t."--some Tennis magazine article...about LINDSAY DAVENPORT!...:D..who kicks butt!  
  
"Beware the Ides of MARCH!"--the soothsayer in Julius Ceaser by Shakespere...you know...:D...  
  
"May you be in heaven thirty minuets before the devil knows you're dead"--Some Irish guy....:D....LUCK O' THE IRISH TO YOU ALL!!!:D HAPPY ST. PATTY'S DAY!! GOD BLESS THE IRISH!.....:D...  
  
I'm gonna go dl some Irish drinking songs now...:)...I like the Beer one...:):):):) 


End file.
